ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Erikson
Background Lance Erickson was a collegiate wrestler from his days in Jr. High and continued on through his days in High School and even College. While in High School, Lance Erickson went to The State Finals all four years, winning three times and coming in second the other. While he made it to the Nationals, Lance Erickson has never won, placing 2nd twice and 5th once. On a Scholarship, Lance Erickson wrestled in college for three years before dropping out and pursuing a career in the professional circuit. After deciding to move Pro, Lance Erickson found professional wrestling trainer James Gagne in Seattle, Washington and started learning the tools of the trade from him. After two years of learning how to combine the professional style with his amazing collegiate work, Lance Erickson was contacted by Power On Wrestling (POW) Owner Tito Capaci. After a short interview and dark match, Lance Erickson was quickly made a permanent part of the POW Roster. Power On Wrestling Lance Erickson has only a mediocre win/loss record, but has become a mainstay on the POW cards. Having only had 5 matches, Lance Erickson has gone from low-card matches to a main event and a title shot. Lance has wrestled some of the best POW has to offer including Chester Coban and Power On Wrestling Heavyweight Champion #1 Contender Danny Danielson. Lance defeated David DeAngelo at All In for the Television Championship. Having lost the title to Black, Lance Erickson is slated to have a tag match with the other members of the Four Horsemen: XE at the Road to Spring Breakage. The Four Horsemen: Extreme Edition Shortly after First Rights, Lance Erickson was contacted by Dave Hunter and Big Ci (pronounced "Key") about joining the new Four Horsemen faction. Lance quickly agreed and became the third member of the four man team, later to be completed by Shane Hunter. Lance Erickson is somewhat the oddball of the group, dressing in a tailor-made "suit" and known as the party boy of the Four Horsemen: XE. Lance's suit has the standard slacks and a pair of white tennis shoes, but the jacket, shirt, and tie combination have been cut into a halter-top and sewn together. Feuds David DeAngelo: After a match with David DeAngelo cheating to win, Lance Erickson wanted a rematch right then and there, but Tito Capaci came in and made a no DQ Match for All In to crown the POW Television Champion. Since then, Lance Erickson and David DeAngelo have been mudslinging and slandering each other, while meeting once more at The Road to All In (3-15-07). Going into All In, Lance Erickson and David DeAngelo were on an even footing, both had one win over the other until Lance Erickson beat his rival at All In. DVD Tapings First Rights Lance Erickson wrestled against Macros and now teammate Big Ci for a shot to become the #1 Contender for the Power On Wrestling Television Championship. Macros eventually won the match after a hard fought battle. All In Lance Erickson wrestled rival David DeAngelo for the rights to be called the first POW Television Champion. After a greuling and Brutal Match, Lance Erickson was crowned the first Television Champion. Spring Breakage Being devoid of the Television Championship, Lance Erickson is free to pursue other ventures of glory. We'll see what Spring Breakage has in store for him. Match History Road to First Rights (2-15-07): Lance Erickson and Macros vs. Dave Hunter and Dan Real(W) First Rights (2-22-07): Lance Erickson vs. Macros vs. Big Ci (L) Road to All In (3-1-07): Lance Erickson vs. Chester Coban (W) Road to All In (3-8-07): Lance Erickson vs. David DeAngelo (L) Road to All In (3-15-07): Lance Erickson and Shawn Stevens vs. David DeAngelo and Danny Danielson (W) All In (3-23-07): Lance Erickson vs. David DeAngelo (W) Road to Spring Breakage (3-29-07): Lance Erickson © vs. Black (L) Road to Spring Breakage (4-5-07): Four Horsemen: XE vs. George Duke, Victor Bloodmoon, Nick Pickle$, and Black © (PENDING) Title History First ever POW Television Champion: Lost to Black at the Road to Spring Breakage (3-29-07) Moves Cerebral Gift (Top Rope Package Piledriver) Shattered Lance (Vertebreaker) Blunted Lance (Ki Krusher) Bridge of Lances (German Suplex Series into bridge Pin) Stake the Vampire (Submission)